everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prudence Prince
Prudence Prince is the daughter of the prince from the 1881 novel, The Prince and the Pauper. She is a Royal. Character Personality Prudence appears to be of the uptight, regal variety. She doesn't laugh, she doesn't like physical contact, she doesn't allow commoners to look her in the eye, and she never, ever smiles. Overall, she seems cold and self-righteous, though this is merely a ploy she has been taught to accept. Inwardly, all Prudence really wants to do is cut loose and have some fun, though she restricts herself from doing so because she believes it is her duty to refrain from non-royal behavior. Prudence is difficult to excite, but is also much more naive than she lets on. She is patient and academically adept. She tends to associate with other Royals and other members of noble lineage because she believes that only they can truly understand her problems. Even at that point, however, she shies away from sharing her feelings, finding business matters and studying to be much easier topics. She is gravely serious and can be an overall downer in general. Appearance Prudence has a light, peachy skin tone and stands at 5'4" with an overall petite form. She has soft, well-groomed brown hair that falls to her hips when let down, though it is almost always tied back into a bun. She has rather rounded facial features, with big green eyes and a small nose. Her posture seems perfect and straight, exuding a kind of confidence that she tries to make her manner of speech match. Story: The Prince and the Pauper A synopsis can be found here. How Does Prudence Fit Into It? The prince and the pauper kept in contact long after their story's end. After finding a wife for himself and becoming a king, the royal couple had a daughter by the name of Prudence Prince. In order to prepare her for her destiny, Prudence was kept in an exaggerated version of the busy royal lifestyle. As such, she rarely found the time for recreational activities and was molded into the pinnacle of a prim and proper princess of the crown. Relationships Family Prudence's father and stepmother made sure to keep an iron grip on her. She respects them but finds them difficult to talk to, particularly about her emotions. She interacts little with her younger half-brother. Friends Prudence tends to find her friends in the form of study partners. In her case, this is mostly Bastion Kingsley and Emerald Château, a pair of fellow future rulers. Prudence also considers herself well-acquainted with Maverick Leggs, who she sees as a true gentleman of a giant spider. Romance Prudence doesn't admit to being at all interested in this matter and tends to keep the revelation of her crushes to herself. Pet Prudence has a pet chameleon by the name of Sealia. Outfits Signature Prudence wears a long-sleeved pink dress with frills at the sleeve ends and sweetheart neckline. Under the pink over-skirt is a white skirt with several layers that falls to her mid-calf. She also wears a small white coat with a fall orange bow at the front, as well as orange leggings and a pink pair of bronze-buckled heels. She wears bronze earrings in the shape of the Great Seal that is so important within her story, along with a bronze bracelet and a ring shaped like a small crown. In her hair is a bronze, casual-wear tiara. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Prudence is sometimes considered to be a more "old-fashioned" name and is synonymous with good judgement or common sense. Her surname matches her father's title during his role in the story. Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters from novels Category:The Prince and the Pauper Category:Princesses